Sleepless Beauty
by Snipergrrl
Summary: When Yuki is in his mouse form, he can get into all sorts of trouble, but what happens when he gets kidnapped and someone finds out his secret? Could he be turned into a sex fiend? Yaoi. OCxYuki KyoxYuki Dedicated to my wonderful love, Kai. I don't own FB
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry..." The brunette girl wailed, waving her arms the way she ritualistically did every time she made one of the Shoma's turn into an animal. One would think she would be used to it after nearly two years of living with them, but no. She still had a panic attack after 'hugging' Yuki.

"Really Miss Honda, its fine." He said with his little mouse mouth. Kyo just rolled his eyes. "It's the damn rat's fault anyway. He shouldn't have been here anyway." The roof was his sanctuary. And if Tohru was eating with him, than Yuki would just have to deal with it. But Yuki couldn't deal with it. He cared, possibly even loved Tohru. The thought of her spending time with that damned cat…it was just infuriating. It made his blood boil in a cold, silent rage.

"Kyo, could you leave my clothes in the bathroom, I'll go there and wait for the transformation to be over." He asked the other his tone slightly colder than normal. It seemed to say, seeing-as-this-is-your-fucking-fault-anyway-baka-neko-you-damn-well-better-do-what-I-ask-or-I'll-kill-you. Kyo grumbled, but nodded. Scooping the uniform up, the neko left to complete the task, before going back to his class. Tohru sighed and followed still feeling bad. After all, it was her fault that Yuki had been there and she was the one who fell into him, making him transform.

The nezumi ran down the steps and followed Kyo to the rest rooms. His uniform was sitting on an odd heater in the corner. It was rather high up and a little dusty. He jumped up and snuggled into his uniform, rather pleased that he wasn't in class. It was so boring, monotonous…

The violet eyes closed as the gray furball relaxed, waiting for the transformation to be over so he could dress and possibly go home. But just then, the door opened. Startled, the rat nestled more into his uniform as the stranger entered.

The male was a blonde, older gentleman. Too old to be a student, but perhaps he was in his early twenties, someone dropping off a brother or sister to the school. Large hands moved to his zipper and the rat gave a small squeak, averting his violet eyes. He was almost as much of a pervert as Shigure. But…the male heard the squeak and glanced up with cerulean eyes. Seeing the uniform and rat, he smiled, continuing to empty his blatter before zipping his pants and washing his hands. Instead up leaving, he walked to the shelf and picked up the small little mouse and put him in his pocket.

"Hey there, little guy. If you stay here, you might get poisoned." He said to the rat while exiting the restroom and going to his car. Yuki tried to escape the deep pockets, but it was unavoidable. He panicked, but didn't say anything. No, he'd just escape later, when the other was sleeping.

So the blonde entered his car, mouse still in his pocket, and then pulled him out, sitting him on the seat next to him as he headed home. "You're such a cute little mousy. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet." He said as he turned the key and the car roared to life. The blonde started to drive away, out of the city and to a secluded property. Yuki couldn't really see the house until they pulled up and the other took the small mouse into his hand. The house was like Shigure's, though perhaps a little more western in style. But it was nice, none the less.

Entering and going up to his room, the male looked around the room for someplace to put the creature while he took a shower. Well, there was a rather large cage in the center of the room, one big enough to put a dog, but the steel bars were close enough that the blonde had no problem putting the mouse inside and locking it as he went to take his shower.

Yuki cursed under his breath, trying to shake the cage a little. With only a narrow space between the bars, he knew there was no way his rat body could get through. And then…Poof! Smoke filled the cage as a very naked teenage Yuki replaced his rat self. This caused an unsettling realization to dawn on him. The cage had never been used for an animal. It had been used for humans.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chibi Captain Hitsugaya, XxXChibiBunniXxX, and mousecat thanks for your replies. To let you in on the plot, I'll tell you the last chapter is a Kyo / Yuki lemon.

* * *

The blonde was in his shower, relaxing as the hot spray of water caressed his lean, toned form. Taking in a deep breath of the moist, humid air, Ren let a slight sigh leave his lips. There was so much work to be done. As one of the most promising Manga-kai under his publishing company, he was expected to put out the next volume of his series, _Sensual Poison_, as well as start a new hentai series. How he was going to do all this he didn't know. Inspiration didn't seem to come to him and flow onto the pages as it once had. In fact, the male had been in a rut for a little over a month. But deadlines were creeping up on him and he needed to produce _something _to hand his editors.

And just then, there was a pop. A sound like a little toy gun going off. Soft, but starling. The blonde turned off the water and got a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Exiting the bathroom, he entered his room and stood in the doorway, making a startling discovery. His little mouse, was no longer a mouse at all, but a teen age boy.

Yuki blinked, looking up at the stranger. He'd been so busy rattling the cage and trying to escape, he didn't realize the shower had turned off and there was someone else there. Panic spread through him as the tried to pull himself into a modest position and hid his nakedness.

"Who are you? How did you get here and where did the little mouse go?" The blonde asked with a so tone sharp and cold that Yuki shuddered slightly. He took a step into the room, pulling on a pair of jeans before letting the towel fall to the floor. Ren edged closer still, walking around the cage, icy orbs gazing at the naked youth. He was every lovely…Inspiringly so.

"My name's Yuki Sohma. I'm a student at the high school. I was the rat that you brought home. " He whispered softly, looking down. Surly now that the other knew the truth, he would release him, yes? "Please, will you take me back home?" He asked softly.

A boy that turned into a rat. Now that was something different. It would make for an excellent novel, but Ren wasn't trying to write a story. He was in the business of drawing hentai and other such things for mangas. Bringing a thoughtful finger to his lips and tapping it lightly, he shook his head. "I only go into town once a week. Fuel is so expensive. You'll have to wait until Monday. But you can stay here. I'll cloth and feed you and you can help me with my work so you won't get too bored." He said, quickly crafting a lie to tell the child. Yes, it was perfect. From Wensday to Monday was five days. But the time Monday rolled around, Ren would make sure that the teen didn't want to leave.


End file.
